The Altered Years
by Reyem
Summary: The repercussions of the Time Turning Elixir. Hermione has vanished and Severus must go on with his life without her. How has his path altered, and what should happen when they reunite, with only one of them remembering what transpired? Part two of The Time Turning Elixir.
1. Chapter 1

_August, 1978_

Once again, Severus Snape found himself storming through the vast cavernous Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It was easy to ignore the bustling of the other witches and wizards. He had the path virtually memorized. After he'd walk past that horrid fountain, he stopped at the security desk, preparing himself for the snotty retort from the receptionist.

The overly painted witch chomped on her chewing gum like it was cud. She looked up above her issue of Witch Weekly and rolled her eyes. "You again?" she asked.

Severus didn't reply, but simply stared her down as he threw down his wand for the usual inspection. She retrieved it and ran her usual checks. Severus swore she purposely took longer just to spite him.

Finding nothing wrong with the wand, she handed it back to the owner. "Basement, Level 2," she said, but Severus had already left for the lift across the way.

Interoffice memos flutter in and out of the lift as he pressed the button he needed for his destination. He ignored the remainder of the people inside. Most likely, they were judging him anyways for his shambled attire, but he didn't care. Severus wasn't affluent by any means, being a halfblood and having a dead-beat father. Plus, he was about to move across the continent. His best robes were already packed away and sent to Durmstrang, where he was going to be attending for his Masters in Potions.

The floor chimed, "Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement," and Severus stepped out as soon as the doors opened for him, along with many memos flapping towards their intended recipients. The large double doors around the corner from the lift was where Severus was heading, and he quickly made his way inside the office.

"Auror Wade Stephens, please," he said to the attendee who greeted him at the door, although Severus knew where his cubicle was, he wanted to keep face so that he wouldn't jeopardize what he was there for.

"No need, Shelby, I'm right here," the auror said to the receptionist. Wade, a wizard with a full head of hair and a chin strap beard ushered him past the long line of cubicles, engaging in small talk (or whatever constituted small talk for Severus, a natural introvert) and into one of the more private interview rooms.

Severus sat down while Wade shuffled through a few folders. "I came by to see if you had any updates for me," he began. "I also needed to remind you that I'll be moving out of the country in two weeks time, so you'll need to notify your owls if you catch a break in this case."

"Ah, that's right," Wade replied. "You're off to Scandinavia. Durmstrang, am I right?"

"Correct. I'm getting my Masters in Potions," he said rather emphatically.

"Jealous. Never in my life have I left Britain, but being a work-a-holic has kept me inside my cubicle. I've always wanted to travel, especially North. War hasn't touched that part of Europe..." his voice trailed off as he found the document he was looking for. "Well, Mr. Snape, I have some... _interesting_ news to report to you today. Although, I'm not quite sure what you'll make of it."

Severus straightened up in his chair. "That's better than what we've had so far." In fact, there had been no new leads or clues to help lead them to the whereabouts of Hermione Granger, who had vanished after a Time Shift six weeks prior.

Wade faced Severus, his fingers folded and resting on his lips, as if he was trying to form the words he wanted to say without setting off the younger man's temper. "Could it be possible that your Hermione Granger went by another alias? Or, perchance, Hermione was not her real name?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm quite sure she had no other name but that one."

Wade sighed. "Here's the thing, Severus. Nothing of your account and Professor Dumbledore's accounts are making sense. It's like we have a hundred puzzle pieces, and none of them are part of the same picture." He shuffled through a pile of papers and presented one to Severus. "These are the only records of a Hermione Jean Granger's existence in all of Great Britain."

Severus studied the paper. It was her admissions form dated October 1977, and below was her transcripts. Severus noted that no prior education was listed on it. "She transferred to Hogwarts. She had some education in France."

"There are no records of transcripts at Beauxbaton with that name."

"So you're saying she appeared just as suddenly as she disappeared?"

"As ridiculous as that sounds, yes," Wade replied, putting the single piece of paper away. "You mentioned she was muggleborn, so we searched her name within the birth records of Europe, muggle and magical. No signs of a Hermione Granger anywhere born within the past three decades. If there is any more information you can share with me that you haven't mentioned yet, now would be the time."

Severus took a deep breath, unsure of what he should do now. There was one major detail he was leaving out, one that could jeopardize the safety of the woman he loved, should he reveal it. Hermione had revealed to Severus that she was a runaway felon, guilty of attacking a Ministry official, and that she had fled to Hogwarts to hide. Using an Unforgivable Curse automatically sent you to Azkaban. But if she did go by another name, the Ministry would know who had attacked one of their own. It was his last shot, even though it could potentially send her behind bars for life. At least he would know where she was if they found her.

"There is one thing about her I haven't told you," he admitted somberly. "But please be lenient with her when you make the connection."

Wade leaned forward, reaching for his quill. "I'm listening."

And reluctantly, he told him about Hermione attacking the Ministry official with the Imperius Curse last fall. "I don't know what her motives were, Wade, but she never acted without purpose. She was stealing something, and that's all that I know for the sake of her safety and freedom."

Wade shook his head. "I'm sorry to tell you, Severus, but there has been no such attack in the Ministry."

Severus raised his eye incredulously. "Maybe you weren't notified of the attack."

Wade laughed. "Do you realize where you are sitting, boy? An attack with an Unforgivable Curse would surely fall under this department. Trust me when I say there was no internal attack at the Ministry, especially with an Unforgivable."

For the first time, Severus realized he really didn't know Hermione at all. "Why would she lie about something like that?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "To impress you? To scare you? Your guess is as good as mine. Now, I can go ahead and ask our ambassadors if anything of what you have told me was reported in other countries, but I have a feeling if she doesn't exist there now, then this incident probably didn't happen, either." Severus was visibly crestfallen. The auror had no other options he could take, except to wait to see if something uncovers later on. "Now Severus, the case may be cold now, but we'll be on it. If anything of the sort arises, if Hermione shows up randomly, we'll notify you immediately. There's no reason to lose hope."

Severus straightened up, physically composing himself and thanking the auror for his time. But as he stormed out of the department and back towards the exit of the Ministry, his will to live was slowly crushed under the weight of all that he had taken in that afternoon.

Hermione Granger, the woman he loved, the woman with so many secrets, seemed to have appeared as suddenly as she had vanished that day in June. After recollecting what Wade had told him, it was harder and harder to convince himself that what he had with Hermione was real.

After all, Hermione Granger was the girl who never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

The war escalated in 1979 for those living in magical Britain. The world was in utter chaos. Despite the Loyalty testing submitted by the Wizengamot, one could hardly know if the tests were accurate enough. You couldn't trust your neighbor, in fear of your own life.

Luckily for Severus, he was away from most of the chaos. Being tucked away in Scandinavia had its perks. He had returned towards the end of the year to visit his mother, and to attend a few Death Eater revels.

That's when he learned about the future baby Potter, and it made his skin crawl.

Lucius was hosting a lavish affair at his estate around Christmas time. Severus hated these parties. Although it wasn't nearly as terrible as that fateful night, where he watched his drunken friends carve up that poor muggle prostitute, it still was just as trashy - only it was done behind closed doors.

Severus sipped on his brandy as Lucius drawled on about recent news. "I'm sure you've been following the Dragon Pox outbreak."

He shook his head. "I've been too engrossed in my studies, Lucius, to worry about the medical bouts of Britain."

"Ah, of course. So, you've heard about the Potters?"

Severus throat clenched suddenly at the name. "Oh?"

"The elders Fleamont and Euphemia have passed. Apparently when old Potter got sick, Euphemia refused to send him to St. Mungos. Said she handled cases before and could care for him herself."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Isn't that wise of her? I'm assuming she caught it?"

"She didn't last a week before she fell ill. Honestly, with their wealth, you think they'd have the resources to stay away from each other."

Severus was apathetic to the news. Dragon Pox was a cureable disease despite it being contagious. It served them right for not going in for proper treatment. It also didn't help that they sired James. It was disappointing that he didn't end up in the same fate as the old couple.

Just then, Narcissa approached the two men. "It's good to see you, Severus. I hope all is going as planned at Durmstrang."

"Thank you Narcissa," he replied, "You're looking well."

She smiled faintly. "If only I felt that way." She looked towards her husband, who pulled her in close. "Did Lucius tell you the news?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. Lucius shook his head. "Why don't you share? It is because of him, anyways."

Narcissa smiled and tears beamed in her eyes. "Lucius and I are expecting."

Severus quietly gasped and raised his glass in a toast. "Well, then a congratulations is in order."

She laughed, quickly wiping at her eyes and regaining her composure. "Thank you, Severus. The baby is due close to the beginning of summer, so we still have some time to prepare. Although, I'm hoping once the baby comes, Lucius can settled in at home for a little longer than he has been recently.

Severus saw Lucius visibly stiffen. "Narcissa, now is not the time to discuss these issues."

"Now is never the time to talk about important things, apparently," she said sarcastically.

Lucius glared at his wife and excused himself, muttering under his breath about pregnancy hormones as he escaped the premature argument he'd have with his wife later.

Severus felt awkward seeing Narcissa so emotional. Her tears had returned, and she was wiping them away, hoping no one would see her so vulnerable. Lucius had a point about those pregnancy hormones…

"So, Lucius was just telling me about the Potters. I hope you managed to stay away from them."

Grateful for the distraction, Narcissa chuckled. "I've been keeping safe inside the manor. I'm not going to risk this baby when Dragon Pox is so rampant around the country."

"I'm assuming your Healer makes house calls?"

Narcissa nodded. "Thank Merlin he does. I've been so paranoid after we went to the Potters funeral a few weeks ago. Who knows how many people were exposed to the disease because of them."

"How was the funeral?"

"Extremely tense and awkward. The Potters were pureblood, so we were obligated to attend. It was very daring of James to bring his wife." She paused, probably to read Severus's reaction. "You know, because she's muggleborn."

"Of course I know," he said quickly, and paused a moment before asking, "How is she?"

Narcissa studied him carefully, unsure if she should continue the conversation, but eventually sighed in defeat. "She and James are expecting as well. Same with the Longbottoms."

The bile rose up in his throat. "Well, they sure didn't waste anytime."

"Now, Severus -"

He raised a hand to stop her from saying anymore. "As much as this news makes me cringe, you don't need to comfort me. Lily deserves to be a mother. I'm sure she will be great."

Narcissa glanced at him sympathetically. "Of course," she said. "I'm guessing you haven't heard anything from Hermione?"

He groaned inwardly, unsure if hearing her name was worse than the bile rising up in his throat about the Potter child. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said with sincerity.

He pretended he didn't hear her, which wasn't hard to room was beginning to get a little rowdy and noisier as more and more alcohol was consumed. "You probably should go upstairs and settle in for the night. I wouldn't want you to get injured while your husband's friends get utterly drunk."

Nodding, she turned towards the stairway, but paused before turning around to face him. "Are you ready to leave? You could join me, if you'd like."

Her invitation hung heavily between them. Severus furrowed his brow at her implication. Never in his life did he look at Narcissa outside the context of belonging to Lucius. But after her quiet emotional display earlier, he realized she was lonely. Lucius was a key wizard to the Dark Lord and his momentum in Britain. It didn't connect to Severus that he was away from the manor more often than not, and when he was there, the conversations with his wife were all heated.

He didn't know what she implied by asking him to stay. But she knew how he felt. Narcissa, for some reason, was the only one who asked how he was doing, and she could read him fairly well. She knew that he was just as lonely as her. With the news of Lily, and with the little news he had from Hermione, he felt that his world was an empty vacuum all around him.

Despite the risk, and not knowing what to expect, he nodded. "Meet you there in ten minutes."

* * *

The mood inside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was very somber. Barty Crouch was assessing his staff members, or what was left of his team. The last battle had left many casualties, five in all this time around. At this rate, there wouldn't be enough wizards and witches to replace the fallen ones.

The war was escalating greatly, and Barty was not sure if they could win.

The door opened in the corridor and Barty turned to see who was coming in. In a way, it was a relief to see Alastor Moody, but then when he saw his condition, it made him feel worse. Alastor had his leg damaged by a curse. There was no way to save the limb from the damage the spell inflicted, so they amputated it off.

He now hobbled inside the Auror's office with a wooden leg. Barty sighed. He didn't want to think how that new leg would affect his agility when another fight broke out. Maybe it was time to have him on desk duty.

He looked at the closet cubicle, where one of his Auror's used to work. This was once occupied by Wade Stephens. He was a good lad. Extremely quick on his feet. It was a cowardly curse that hit him from behind. What low life would attack when his back was turned?

Memos were still flying into the office and landing inside the deceased's cubicle. Barty gathered the stack of papers, wondering if any of them were of value. Nothing really felt important when your life was on the line in the midst of war.

He carried the papers and went inside his office, absentmindedly perusing the stack. An old magazine, a few issues of The Daily Prophet, a few letters and bills. Skimming the text did not reveal any useful or pertinent information.

In the middle of the pile, there was an interesting document. It was a copy of a birth certificate dated September 19 of that year. Why Wade would have kept a muggle birth certificate was curious enough, but as he sifted through his remainder belongings, there wasn't anything in plain sight that signified the Grangers were of any significance. Perhaps Wade had a fling with the mother of this young child?

Barty would look into that later. Right now, there were more pressing matter to take care of.

Unfortunately, as the months rolled onward, that piece of paper gathered dust and was buried in more piles of papers.

And the birth of a Hermione Jean Granger was never notified to the person, the man, who was desperate in finding her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: From Norway to Britain**

 _February, 1980_

Living in Norway after graduation was tempting for Severus. Not only was the war far away from him, but his connections with researchers from Scandinavia were starting to come through. Even as a Potions Master, a few of them suggested that a path to becoming a Healer was possible in their country. Apparently, the realities of the war hadn't hit them all the way up north.

They kept him busy inside the fortress of Durmstrang. When he wasn't working on his research, Karkaroff had him assist with potions classes for their older students. Although this was far from exhilarating for him, the extra gold was ideal to stock pile. Unlike so many of the people he associated with, his well being was not inherited. His mother mentioned something to him about leaving the small house in Cokeworth to him whenever he graduated, but beyond that, surviving was up to him.

He was incredibly busy the whole three years of studying. In fact, when he had a moment to spare, most of the thoughts were heavy with guilt. The search for Hermione had stalled. He had heard nothing beyond his semi-annual visits to the Ministry when he returned home on holiday to see his mother. Severus knew that he should have put forth more effort early on in the search before he moved out of the country. Maybe if he had, he would have known what happened to her. Now, with prospects of staying in Norway, he virtually signaled his search was abandoned.

His heart ached. He hated it. He missed her so much. Sometimes, it hurt so much it was hard to breathe. Severus would sit inside his small accommodations and look around the room, wonder what it would have been like to have Hermione share the space with him. It would have been crowded, but very cozy with her near. He wouldn't have minded in the least. Life would have been perfect for him. Nothing of excess. Just him, his wife, and his research.

This is why he welcomed the extra work. It was a perfect distraction and a good way to finally cope with the loss of losing Hermione. The physical attachment to her was virtually gone. It was more difficult emotionally to let go.

Severus had learned that he was a gifted teacher. Of course, the first few weeks were horribly disastrous. It didn't get any easier until he lost his temper with some of the 5th year students. With the Dark Arts being un-taboo, his response to the young men purposely exploding a cauldron would have made the Ministry for Magic aghast. But it earned the fear and the respect from the students. Word had spread about the events of the class, and soon Severus became something of a legend.

It was early one afternoon that one of his classes was interrupted by the Head of School. Severus was in the middle of a classroom discussion about the properties of Moondew in brewing. There was a sharp rapt at the door of the classroom. Severus motioned for one of the students to answer, and he was surprised to see Karkaroff.

"Good afternoon, class. Professor Snape," he addressed in his thick Scandinavian accent.

"To what do we owe the honor?" Severus replied.

"You are needed immediately inside my office."

Severus furrowed his brow. "Can it not wait until the end of class?"

"No." He then turned to the class. "You are all dismissed."

The students were murmuring under their breath while they gathered their belongings and left the classroom. Meanwhile, Severus raked his brain, wondering what was so important that he had cancelled one of his advanced potions making classes. Did he do something to warrant his dismissal? No, of course not! Igor usually praised the work that he was doing for the school and for the students.

Thinking it wasn't too urgent, Severus began putting away his materials. Karkaroff was beginning to get impatient. "That can wait until you return. We must not keep him waiting."

Severus could put two and two together. He raised his eyebrows, completely surprised by what Igor was implying. "The Dark Lord is here? Now?"

"Yes, and it will be my head if you continue to keep him waiting!" he snapped, holding the door open to urge him to move faster.

Quickly following behind Igor's fast pace, Severus now was wondering what the Dark Lord needed that had him travel all the way to Norway just to see him. It either was very bad news, or it was a favor Severus could not refuse. He tried to clear his mind of all distraction, but the shock of this unexpected visit was probably enough to make him forget anything else around Durmstrang.

The two men paused at the door where the Dark Lord was waiting. Both knew that this meeting was nothing to take lightly. To travel all the way from Britain meant that if he was displeased, it could very well mean their lives were at stake.

Slightly trembling, the door opened, and Severus immediately fell to his knees in submission, just as the Dark Lord liked.

"My Lord," he uttered without looking up at the formidable wizard.

Voldemort did not respond until Severus reached the hem of his robes, where he placed a kiss on its hem. "Glad that you did not keep me waiting too long, Severus. Arise."

Severus did as he was commanded and finally made eye contact with him. He swore the other man's eyes were redder than ever before. The power emulating from his was so strong. Karkaroff also knelt and kissed the robes of the powerful wizard. Voldemort motioned him aside, as if his services were no longer needed.

"I wonder, Severus," the man began, "if you feel that you have been of any contribution to our cause since you left England."

Severus swallowed, understanding that the dangerous wizard was not happy with him at the moment. "My Lord, my allegiance has not wavered since I started my studies here. Surely, you know that, and surely, Igor has reported to you as well."

Voldemort studied him for a moment, a long finger resting against his pale cheek. "I'm not questioning your allegiance to me. I'm questioning your participation. I have plenty of wizards and witches who are sympathetic to our cause, just not ready to support us directly. Of course, that will change soon," he said smugly, "but you, Severus, my educated, brilliant potions master, you have barely lifted a finger."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect when I say that I long to join the ranks, but the distance -"

"The distance shouldn't deter you!" he snapped. "I let you live simply because your intelligence is vast and your skill is hard to come by. You could be a powerful figure, but your lack of effort tells me that you don't want it anymore." He stood up and began pacing. "Now, I get word that you may stay in Norway indefinitely after you have finished this term. How do you expect to serve me all the way over here?"

Severus swallowed thickly, feeling his mouth go dry. He had to choose his words wisely. "My Lord, I know you will take over Great Britain. It is inevitable. You understand that the most powerful and ancient magic, those spells that some call 'Dark' are embraced in this part of Europe. And your ideals - I can hardly find a soul who does not disagree with our cause. Once Britain falls, my Lord, the rest of Europe will join you. Don't you want someone here with clout? With my connections, I can assist you with this region when it happens."

"Great Britain will not fall until Dumbledore is gone," Voldemort declared.

"What does Dumbledore have to do with me?"

The Dark Lord waved his wand and and ordinary issue of _The Daily Prophet_ appeared on the large desk next to him. "Do you subscribe all the way here?" Severus reached for the newspaper and read the page that was opened. It was the classified ads.

"Dumbledore is the pillar of the resistance," Voldemort continued. "Kill him, and the rest will not be sustained, including his pathetic school. But you personally know how protected Hogwarts is. It is virtually impenetrable. I need someone on the inside."

Severus found the advertisement. It was for three teaching positions at Hogwarts: Defense of the Dark Arts, Potions, and Divinations. "You need a spy," he finished for him.

"Igor tells me you have been most helpful here with the students. He gives his highest recommendations and will be sorry to see you go."

Severus looked over at Karkaroff, who looked slightly put off. At that moment, he didn't realize how valuable he had been to Durmstrang and the rest of his colleagues. Never had he considered that he could have had a future in that nation, but that was all for nothing.

Because the Dark Lord was not going to take no for an answer.

Thinking of going back to Hogwarts crushed him, for more reasons than one. He always felt he got slighted there, from both his peers and the staff. How could it be that James Potter got the Head Boy badge and not him, when his intelligence was far superior than the majority of the student body? How did none of the professors ever catch the Marauders tormenting him relentlessly until he stood up for himself? The favoritism was blatant, and he was never on the receiving end of it.

Now, on top of the lost memories of Lily Evans, he had to add the fresh ones of Hermione. The biggest problem of all was that _all_ of the memories shared with her were within the confines of the castle grounds. Every single alcove would remind him of a time where he was loved, and that love would never return.

But Severus did not have a choice. He had disappointed the Dark Lord by his absence. He had a feeling that this would be the only way to redeem himself. Otherwise, he had no use anymore. He knew the Death Eaters had made plenty of progress while he was in Durmstrang, so it wasn't of any importance to get him back inside those ranks.

So, it was Hogwarts or his life.

"I'll apply, my Lord," he said. "Is there a preference to the position?"

A thin smile lined the dark wizard's face. "Not the Defense position. I may need you there way beyond one year. Why not your expertise?"

 _Yes, teaching urchins how to not blow up a cauldron for the next decade will be grand._ "As you wish. But, what if I do not get a call for an interview? And you know as well as me that Dumbledore will be suspicious of anyone applying. He had suspected my allegiance well throughout my education. What if he decides not to go with me?"

"That will not be the case. And if it is, I will assume you did not perform your task efficiently, and I will have no use for you," Voldemort said.

Severus nodded curtly, gripping the newspaper tightly in his hand. "Well, then I must be off to mail my application."

"Do not disappoint me, Severus," he heard as he exited the office.

For some reason, Severus knew he would get an opportunity to interview for the position. He also had a feeling he would get the job offer as Potions Master.

He didn't know what was worse: Being at Hogwarts, being a teacher, being a spy, or being murdered.


End file.
